Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a measuring apparatus, and particularly relates to a measuring apparatus for solar cell with a high acquisition rate.
Description of Related Art
To use solar cells to convert solar energy into electrical energy is now a mainstream of a renewable energy market. In order to develop more cost-effective and more efficient devices, new materials and new composite structure-designed devices are consecutively provided in recent years. For example, compared with c-Si solar cell products, III-V group alloy mixed substrates, organic thin-film materials, metallization-wrap-through (MWT) solar cells, heterojunction with intrinsic thin-layer (HIT) solar cells, etc., all have advantages of low cost, flexibility and high power-generating efficiency, etc.
However, regarding many devices with high photoelectric conversion efficiency, such as the HIT solar cell, etc., the multi-layer structure thereof leads to a subsequent capacitance effect problem. For example, when an I-V curve measurement is performed to a solar photoelectric device, if a material of a substrate or a device structure does not belong to a single material, the capacitance effect may result in a measurement error of the I-V curve at a point close to a maximum-power-point (MPP).
Methods for resolving the aforementioned capacitance effect include steady state light source irradiation, resistance parameter model establishment or dark current measurement, etc., though these measurement methods are not only time-consuming, procedures of the measurement operations are also complicated. Therefore, how to provide faster and more accurate measurement for such type of the solar photoelectric devices becomes a target of the technicians of the field.